The Journey of a Lifetime
by mica z
Summary: Yuki decides to run away from the Sohmas and Haru comes along. You never know what's going to happen with these two. Revised from the last one.


The Travel Of A Lifetime

Mica Z) Well, I reallly lost inspiration for my other fan-fic. (Sorry, Very,very,very,very,very, very,very,very Sorry.) If anyone wants to help with that e-mail me.

Anyway, this is a story i'm co-writing with a friend of mine. The lines in between(------) will signal a different writer though it may be part of the same scene. This is a revision from my other one because I got nothing but complaints form everyone. I own none of these characters just the plot,.. partially. AND HERE IT IS!

By the way, don't kill me to much for what's done to the characters and eventually it'll be a yaoi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yuki, what are you wearing," Shigure asked.

"The new school uniform,"Yuki said, "I got the idea from an american Music video," (American idiot)

"Is eyeliner and black nailpolish part of it to," Shigure asked.

"For your information,yes, and Haru helped me design them,"Yuki said.

Shigure bursts out in laughter.

"Shut up," Yuki said.

Yuki jumped and kicked Shigure in the throat. Shigure laid on the ground with swirly eyes.

A gasp was heard from behind them. "Yuki what happened," Tohru asked.

"I kicked him in the throat," Yuki said.

Shigure woke up and looked at Tohru. He was also focusing on his thoughts about her in her new uniform.

The girls wore black and red checered mini-skirts and black tops, black dress shoes, and red knee-high socks.

"I'm afraid to find out how Kyo feels about wearing make-up," Shigure said snickering.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And with that, a scream could be heard down the hall. Kyo apparently found out about the new uniforms just now.

Later on everyone was off to school. Hatsuharu admirred how innocent, little Tohru looked good in the new uniform and how Kyo kept glancing at her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The entire school is changing. Yuki decided to turn goth. After talking with a few and realizing that his life sucks and he is tired of hiding it, he turned goth.

He dyed his hair jet-black and made his bangs blood-red. (Sorry if I seem to be missing Yuki up.)

"Wow, you look different this morning," Tohru said.

"Whatever," Yuik sighed.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you, you damn rat," Kyo said mockingly, but, Yuki didn't care or say anything.

"I swear if Momiji is wearing the girl's uniform i'll kill him, it's bad enough our 'dark prince' Yuki is making us wear all this damn make-up," Kyo said.

Haru and Momiji came from behind them.

"Wow Haru, the new uniform makes little difference on you," Tohru said.

"So you noticed," Haru said.

"Control your black mode or i'll kill you," Kyo said.

"Fine, fine," Haru said.

School was the same as usual. Kyo was the only one with complaints, besides the preps and wanna-bes.

When they got home, Yuki went straight to his room.

He just sat alone in the dark, trying to figure things out. Why was he suddenly acting this way? Why hasn't anyone noticed a change in him?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haru was on his way back to the main house. He really didn't feel like dealing with Akito, or anyone there. He decided that he would visit Yuki instead and immediately turned around and ran towards his house.

The long run didn't bother him in the slightest, his increase in training helped him in that.

He almost ran smack-dab into the house, as he was spacing out once again.

He knocked on the door and Tohru answered, smiling and bubbly as usual.

She invited him in and told him Yuki was in his room and had been since he got home from school.

Haru headed for Yuki's room and knocked. Yuki usually didn't pull stunts like these and Haru was a bit worried. Though he admitted he liked seeing Yuki with black hair, red bangs, and goth-garb, he was still worried about him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, that's stupid," Haru said, "we all went through hell, it's Akito's fault, but none of us are turning goth or suicidal, not that you don't look good. Give me the knive. Besides I think we all have come close to it." Haru took the knive and spook, "Now, come down and at least continue to pretend nothing is wrong.

"Okay," Yuki said.

They went downstairs and everyone was happy to see him, except Kyo. They all questioned him and he lied alot.

"Oh, Tohru! I found your knive, " Haru said.

"Oh, where," Tohru asked.

"Outside," Haru said.

"Outside," Tohru said confused.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"YUKIIIII," came a voice from behind them.

"Oh, god no," Yuki whispered.

"My,aren't we the dark one now," Ayame said.

"Go to hell," Yuki said.

"Oh, you don't really mean that," Aya said.

Yuki stood up and locked himself in his room again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What exellent timing you have, Ayame," Haru spoke sarcastically.

"My, don't you look fabulous, as usual, Haru-san," Ayame spoke in his calmly annoying babble.

"I'm guessing 'gure-san's around here somewhere. I'm going to check on Yuki," Haru said, abruptly ending his conversation with Ayame.

Haru once again found himself knocking on Yuki's door.

Yuki answered it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki opened his door for Haru.

"I'm leaving and not coming back, Yuki said.

"Where will you go," Haru asked.

"I don't know, but I am glad the main house gives us money though. Why don't you come with me," Yuki asked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I will, only if I can bring Momiji along. I don't beleive he would do to well on his own," Haru suddenly stopped as a thought crossed his mind, Akito would 'miss' them, especially him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fine, he can come. He has to promise not to tell anyone though. And if you're worried about Akito, we have to stop her from controlling us. I'll kill her if I have to. And stop pinning over her. She doesn't care about you. She only cares about what's his name," Yuki said while gathering things he will need.

" Now, go get somethings you need and Momiji and let's go," Yuki said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Micaz) Well, I hope you guys like this story. Lots of you have come to read our last one and THANK YOU for that. Please keep in mind that this is our first fan-fic we've had inspiration on so, go easy on us and, as always, reviews help us know where we stand. I also want to thank those of you who reviewed my last stories and our last copy of this. Flames are also welcome, if they have a reason.


End file.
